Ice Hockey
by rika08
Summary: A friendly game of ice hokey between the lab workers. Not to mention a vicious Lindsay trying to shut Danny up. Some strong competition going on. slight DL. and no, i can't spell to save my life. r/r please!
1. Chapter 1

The cold New York air wasn't what Lindsay Monroe was used to yet, but it growing on her. She like the cold in general, it brought up a new round of athletics in the season: snowball fights, sledding, skiing, snowboarding, skating, and Lindsay personal favorite…ice hokey. And that was what this day was meant for, an ice hokey game between the lab workers.

Lindsay smiled as she walked down the street, toward the rink. They had reserved the rink for a few hours, enough time for one quick game. Her skates were slung over her shoulder with one hand. Lindsay looked at her watch and picked up the pace. If she was late, Danny would find someway to ruin this game for her.

Lindsay walked through the doors of the ice rink and rushed to the edge of the rink. The rest of the team was already skating on the ice, warming up. Mac had offered Peyton held in referee, but Peyton denied it. However, since Flack, Danny, and Hawkes were all playing, she might need it.

"Well look who decided to finally show up." Lindsay didn't even bother looking up. She could picture Danny waiting at the opening for Lindsay. "What, the carriage take too long?"

"Keep talking Messer cause in a few hours, you won't be able to." Lindsay said. She stood up and walked onto the ice. It felt good to be on the ice again.

"What does that mean?" Danny asked. He followed closely behind Lindsay.

"It means, Danny," Lindsay turned around while she was skating, so she was now skating backwards. "that I'm not going easy just because I'm a girl."

Danny smirked, "That's funny Montana, cause I was just about to tell you the same thing. That, and the teams are settled. You're with Mac, Hawkes and Flack."

"Great. Let's get this game going." Lindsay said. She skated toward her team on the left side of the rink. Flack handed Lindsay her green stick. She watched Danny skate across to the other side of the rink. He picked up a black stick from Stella.

"Alright Lindsay, what position you want?" Flack asked.

"Anything but goalie. I hate that position." Lindsay answered.

"Don't worry about that Linds, Mac has us covered." Sheldon said.

"You want defenseman, center, or wing?" Mac asked.

"I'll take defense for now." Lindsay said.

"Are you guys done yet? Times a wastin'" Danny called.

"Alright, center people!" Peyton called. Sheldon skated up to center. Danny, to no surprise to Lindsay, joined at center. Sheldon and Danny slammed their hockey stick into each other three times before Peyton dropped the puck.

Sheldon's stick found the puck first. The small red puck soared across the rink to the right side of the rink. Flack took off after the puck from their side and Adam from the other. Sid beat them both and sent the puck back across the rink. The puck stopped dead in the rink and Danny was skating right for it. Sheldon was right on his tail, but Danny hit the puck first. The red puck sailed through the air toward Mac. Lindsay swooped in and sent the puck skating back, nearly taking off Danny's head in the process. The puck shot across the rink until Adam stopped it.

Mac whistled from behind Lindsay. Flack cheered from across the rink. Sheldon was teasing Danny as they raced across they ink toward Adam. Adman sent the puck to Sid, who was making his way toward Sheldon and Danny. Hawkes and Danny were pushing each other. Danny caught Sheldon and knocked him off balance. Sid passed the puck to Danny.

Danny skated down the rink at full speed. Lindsay was skating back and forth in front of Mac. She watched Danny as he was skating toward her. She pivoted and skated out to meet him. Danny dribbled the puck, keeping his eyes on Lindsay.

"You ready Montana?" Danny called. He slammed his stick and sent the puck soaring toward Lindsay.

Lindsay swung her stick, but missed the puck this time. Mac moved to block, but Danny scored. Peyton blew her whistled. Adam hooted from across the rink. Stella cheered and Danny held his stick above his head in triumph. Lindsay shook her head.

"S'okay Linds. You can't get them all." Mac said. He tossed the puck to Peyton.

Danny and Sheldon met back at the center and slammed stick three times again and the next round started off. The game continued roughly. Danny and Sheldon were constantly slamming into each other, occasionally taking Flack or Adam with them. The scores came off at random, but by the end of the first hour, Danny's team was ahead by two points. But that didn't mean Lindsay's team hadn't tried. Flack had managed to knock Danny down to the ice and scored.

"Alright, that's game!" Danny called.

The rink filled with sighs of relief's, except Lindsay. Since Danny had made the comment, Lindsay had been dying to beat Danny, but she hadn't gotten another chance at it. Everyone started skating off to the side.

"Hey guys, hold up." Mac called.

Everyone stopped and watched Mac.

"We still have ten minutes with the rink and two points to tie it up. Let's use it." Mac said.

"Mac, I don't think the guys can take another round of Danny." Stella called.

"I wasn't talking about them. Just four of us, you, me, Danny, and Lindsay." Mac explained.

Lindsay stared at Mac. Was he insane? It took a lot for Lindsay to admit defeat, but the entire game, Danny had creamed Lindsay.

Danny looked at Stella, "You up for it, Stell?"

Stella shrugged. "Sure."

"Alright, Danny and Lindsay to the center." Peyton called.

Lindsay gave Mac a concerned look. "Go show Danny what you're made of Linds."

Lindsay skated slowly to the center of the rink. She looked hesitantly at Peyton and then at the center of the rink.

"Don't worry Montana, it's only ten minutes." Danny teased.

Lindsay's eyes shot up from the ground and burned into Danny's. Messer was going down, and Lindsay was going to be the one to bring him down.

"Ready?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah." Danny said.

Lindsay slammed her stick on the ice and hit Danny's. Peyton dropped the puck and Lindsay sent it flying from Danny. Lindsay bolted around Danny, skating for the puck. Lindsay had moved so fast that Danny hadn't had time to process everything. He spun around and took off after Lindsay and the puck.

Lindsay glanced behind her, Danny was quickly gaining, but Lindsay could still reach the puck. On the sideline, Flack and Sheldon cheered aloud. Adam was banging his stick on the ground. Sid was clapping loudly for Lindsay.

"You're quick Montana, but can you score twice in ten minutes?" Danny called.

"Watch and find out Messer!" Lindsay shot the puck past Stella and into the goal.

Peyton blew her whistle. The sideline erupted with cheers. Mac clapped down at the goalie box. Stella nodded at Lindsay and tossed the puck to Peyton.

Lindsay skated around back to the center. Danny watched Lindsay and looked at his watch, seven minutes left and one point till a tie. This would be fun. He skated back to the center and faced off with Lindsay again.

"Ready?" Peyton asked. They both nodded. Their stick slammed into each other three times and the puck dropped. This time Danny shot it toward Mac and took off.

Lindsay followed closely behind him. She pushed herself as hard as she could, watching him dribble the puck toward Mac. Lindsay skated widely toward the edge of the rink and shot back in toward Danny. As Danny took a shot, Lindsay slammed the puck in the pother direction. She bolted back down the rink and scored.

"Whoa! Way to go Lindsay!" Flack called.

"Man Lindsay is really giving Danny a run for his money." Sheldon said.

"No kidding, it's like Lindsay's a whole new person out there." Adam commented.

"Daniel better amp up his game or he's going to lose." Sid said.

"Well Montana, five minutes left and the teams are tied." Danny called.

"Getting scared Messer?" Lindsay teased.

Danny shook his head, "Nah, just wondering how this games gonna end."

"Don't worry, I'll leave alive for work tomorrow." Lindsay said. She skated around the center ring.

"How about a little wager, Montana? The loser buys the winner a drink?" Danny suggested.

Lindsay thought for a moment. She stopped skating and held out her hand, "You're on Messer."

Danny shook her hand. "Alright Peyton, let's go!"

Lindsay and Danny had their sticks ready on the ice. They hit their stick together and Peyton dropped the puck. Danny hit first, but missed. Lindsay stole the puck and staked off toward Stella. Danny was right behind her. He swooped around Lindsay and stole the puck, nearly knocking Lindsay onto the ice. Lindsay steadied herself and followed after Danny. She slammed into his left side, trying to shove him to the ice. Danny staggered on the ice for a moment, but regained his balance.

"You wanna play rough, 'ey Montana?" Danny asked.

"Can you handle that Messer?" Lindsay replied.

"Depends, can you?" Danny shoved his left shoulder into Lindsay.

Lindsay stumbled from Danny and groaned. She shot back at Danny, ramming into him again, only harder. Danny stumbled onto the ice and Lindsay stole the puck form him and turned back toward Stella. Danny was on his feet in seconds, ready to take Lindsay down.

"Watch your right, Lindsay!" Adam called.

Lindsay glanced back and saw Danny gaining quickly. Lindsay cut in front of him, nearly causing Danny to run into Lindsay's back. Luckily, Danny had seen Lindsay's intent and slowed down before he plowed into her back. Danny used her maneuver against her and shot around her left. However, his maneuver didn't work the way he planned. As Danny pushed his stick toward the puck, Lindsay tripped over it, bringing Danny down with him.

_00:04:02:43_

Both agents fell onto the ice. The entire rink was silent. By now, the rink had gathered more spectators waiting to go out on the ice. Most of them were pressed up against the barrier, watching with wide eyes. Lindsay was the first to recover from the fall. The puck was nearly twenty feet from the goal box. She bolted from the ice toward the puck.

_00:02:43:56_

Lindsay took a glance back. Before she register Danny had disappeared, she was slammed from the opposite side. Danny swiped the puck and carried it back down the rink. Lindsay turned around, determined to steal the puck back. Danny skated nearly ten feet in front o f Lindsay, but Lindsay was gaining.

_Come on Lindsay. Don't let Messer win. _Lindsay thought. She pushed herself harder. She could still catch him. Her skates cut through the ice as she raced to catch up with Danny.

Danny glanced behind him, seeing Lindsay gaining on him. He smirked at her determination. He gripped the stick tightly, waiting for Lindsay to make her move.

Lindsay burst beside him with intense speed. She slammed into Danny's shoulder. Danny refused to move from his course. Lindsay shoved him on the ice and Danny shoved back. Their stick fought hard over the puck. Danny's stick slipped from his hand for a brief second. As he caught hold of it, Lindsay's skate caught it on the ice. She lost her balance and fell onto the ice, but not before taking Danny down with her.

_00:00:04:74_

Danny had slid in front of Lindsay. He grabbed his stick and shot the puck form the ice. It soared past Mac and into the back of the goal as the timer finally rang out. Peyton blew her whistle and the onlookers cheered loudly. Lindsay gave a defeating sigh and sat up. She heard a pair of skates move up to her. Mac stood over her, hand extended down. Lindsay took it and rose to her feet.

Mac patted her shoulder, "Great game Lindsay. Don't let the loss get you down."

Lindsay nodded, "Thanks Mac."

"I should be thanking you Linds. If you hadn't been the defenseman, we would've lost long before now. You're an aggressive player." Mac said.

"I'll say. I think my entire arm is bruised thanks to her." Danny commented. He skated up beside them.

"Good game Danny." Mac said. He shook Danny's hand.

"Mac you too. Though next time, you might want to block better, don't let Montana do all the work." Danny replied.

Mac smiled and looked at Lindsay, "I'll keep that in mind. Until the next game then. I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Right. Later Mac." Danny called.

Mac skated to the edge of the rink where Peyton was waiting for him. The others were already set to leave. The rink was starting to fill with regular skaters. Lindsay started skating toward the opening in the rink.

"Hey Lindsay hold up." Danny called.

Lindsay turned around, skating backwards. "What's up?"

"You played a good game today." Danny said.

Lindsay nodded, "Yeah you too. And speaking of such, I owe the winner a drink."

Danny nodded, "That's true. But uh…how 'bout I buy. It's the least I can do after your vicious, but exciting plays."

Lindsay thought for a moment. She bit her lip, pondering her response. Danny hadn't exactly been a welcoming team member. He always joked about her, and called her Montana. She had every reason to refuse at hand, but something told her not to. "What are we drinking?"

"Well, at this exact moment, I wouldn't mind something warm." Danny said smirking.

Lindsay smiled, "Hot chocolate work for you?"

Danny laughed lightly, "Sounds great."


	2. Author's Note

Ok, so I don't own anything. This is also my first CSI fic, so please be nice and understanding. I know there are going to be grammatical errors; I have no beta to check my work. I do it all myself and I don't really proofread my work. Now then, if you could please review I will lover you for eternity.


End file.
